Being In Trouble, RULES! Truth or Dare, RULES!
by Jive22
Summary: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO, I WILL NOT EVER PLAY THAT GAME AGAIN! ESPICIALLY AFTER THAT ONE DARE WHICH REQUIRED ME, PETER, AND A BROOM-" Snape will never be the same again. Neither would anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm, I know I was going to try to work on a different story, instead of write a new one. I just loved the plot so much, I couldn't resist. This story has been done before I just hope that a few of you readers will like it.**

**XOXOXOOX OXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXO XO XOXO XOXOXOXOXOX XXOXXXOOX OXOOX**

"DETENTION! ALL OF YOU. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU, HERMIONE, ARE THE MOST RESPONSIBLE PERSON I KNOW?" Professor McGonagall eventually calmed down from her rant. Hermione had the grace to look ashamed. "I am disappointed in all of you.

A few months ago Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Lavender, Hermione, and Draco had started a prank war with Snape, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "While I think it is great , that the houses have been getting along spiffingly, you do not charm every one to sing to their infatuations. Poor Roger Davies had girls all over him." The strict professor shuddered a bit, " I don't even want to talk about the dance moves they did."

The group looked at each other, barely refraining from giggling.

"But professor, shouldn't the other group get in trouble to, it was a joint collaboration, after all." Draco said cunningly. McGonagall looked stunned and wore out. It was a very mixed expression.

"Fine, fine, I don't really want to know about Snape….why would he be in a pranking group, is officially beyond me."The kids chuckled a bit, mainly because Harry was laughing hard. He was the only one that knew about his fathers group torturing, Snivellus.

Soon the "Demons" were in the room, along with the "Saints". The Demons all wore black, sat up straight, and had cold unwavering expressions on their faces. Saints were all wearing a Crème color, and sat straight but more relaxed, and they had warm comforting expressions on their faces. (Even Draco!)

McGonagall pinched the bridge the bridge of her nose, muttering an unintelligible, "these guys are going be the death of me….a teacher for Pete's sake!" Gathering her bearings she took a deep breath in, and breathed out.

"Due to the unusual circumstances, you will have eight detentions, you too Severus." McGonagall directing ot a quickly protesting potions master. He glared at her evilly and sunk back into his chair. "Anyway, you will be locked in one of the abandoned classrooms. I will be taking your wands." Everyone begrudgingly handed her their wands, except for Snape. "Snape, will you hand me the wand?"

"NO, don't you think someone will need to keep an eye over them. They are bound to argue, and maybe fight. I am a teacher, don't you think someone should be there to break up the fight?" Slytherin cunning was not enough For the McGonagall.

"I will also be charming the room to that no-one can touch another person in violence. Thanks for giving me the tip Sevvie." McGonagall winked, smilingly smugly at the dark look Snap was sending her.

"Well, follow me." Then she walked out of the room leading the students to their impending boredom.

Ten minutes later they reached their destination. Everyone, excluding McGonagall, walked into the roomy classroom. They sat silently while the strict professor locked them in.

"Does anyone know how long we will be in here?" Hermione asked, as curious as she is.

"Yeah, this punishment usually last eight hours." Snape said unfocusedly.

"BLOODY HELL! EIGHT HOURS?" Ron exclaimed.

"HEY! Some ears don't appreciate fowl language!" Blaise fired at Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh who cares about you, you man-whore?" Ron snidely asked.

"Why you little!" Blaise took after Ron, but soon found himself unconscious, thanks to the spell. Ron smirked a truly Slytherin smirk at Blaise. Everyone paused to look at them for a moment then moved back to the conversation.

"What will we do for eight hours?" Asked Ginny. Everyone looked in thought at this, till they heard some scuffling. They all looked over to see Harry dragging a box of bottles around.

"Hey guys, this must have been used for potions at some time, but this is the solution to our problem." Harry informed the group.

"What is _it_?" Neville's curiosity peaked.

Luna, far off dreamy expression and all stated, "Why, it is veritsateum of course." Everyone rolled their eyes at her strange behavior, but Snape looked at her dumbfounded. How did she know that?

No-one noticed that Crabbe and Goyle weren't with them anymore.

"What would we be using veritsateum for-ohhhh!" Pansy wondered then smirked. "I am all for it, Potter." Pansy spit out his name.

"Am I the only one who doesn't have a clue about what Pansy talking about?" Draco wondered aloud. Everyone looked at him dumb-struck.

"ok, even I the, bookworm, has heard of Truth or Dare." Hermione said proudly. Everyone rolled their eyes at the two. Snape immediately tensed at the mention of that game then exploded as the others started to agree on it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, I WILL NOT EVER PLAY THAT GAME AGAIN! ESPICIALLY AFTER THAT ONE DARE WHICH REQUIRED ME, PETER, AND A BRO-" Snape stopped mid-sentence his eyes darting around quickly at the bemused expressions, of the Saints, even Blaise and Pansy looked ready to either laugh or cry. "I can't believe I just said that." Snape walked over to the dark corner of the room and balled up in the fetal position. "I can't believe I just said that." Could be heard over and over again.

"_Ok_, anyway," Harry spared a glance at Snape, "Who is ready to play?" They all sat down in a circle, Blaise finally woke up.

"OHH! Truth and Dare, love this game, can I go first!" He sounded like such an excited kid. Everyone gave him an empty bottle, in which Blaise spun.

It landed on Draco. Blaise smirked in a _extremely_ handsome way. " Truth or Dare, Drakie-poo?" Blaise sing-songed to him.

"Uh, a Malfoy would never lower themselves to a dare, so truth." They all scoffed at his arrogant answer. He took a sip of the veritsateum.

"Is it true that you like-" Blaise said in a suspenseful tone, " Rootbeer floats!" Blaise exclaimed, everyone snorted except for Draco who was blushing madly.

"Like them, I. Love. Rootbeer. FLOATS!" Everyone looked quite surprised to his response, despite Blaise question sucking, they all laughed at Draco. Who eyes were wide, and his hair out of place.

Spinning the bottle again, it landed on Hermione. "oh no…" She whispered under her breath. Draco freaked out expression soon turned ecstatic.

"Truth or Dare?" Not wanting to know want Draco would dare her to do, Hermione chose truth.

"Hehe, Hermione, tell them about March 17, our fourth year." Draco said smugly. Hermione was the brightest shade of red. All eyes were on her then.

" I had sex!" Hermione cried out. Everyone gasped loudly. Ron fell out of his chair backwards. Blaise passed out again. Harry's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Lavender looked giddy to have something to add into the Hogwarts gossip mill. Hermione still a violent shade of red spun the bottle again. Everyone was back to their normal state by then….except for Hermione…

The bottle landed on Pansy. Who looked rather content.

"Dare." Pansy said before Hermione could even ask her.

"Erm, ok, I dare you to kiss Ron longer then ten seconds, _with_ tongue." Pansy screeched calming down and collecting her cool, she asked Hermione a question.

"What if I don't want to kiss the filthy blood traitor?" Pansy sneered at Hermione and Ron.

"That is a good question, how about, whoever doesn't do a dare will have to wear their birthday suit for ten minutes?" Everyone agreed.

Pansy huffed and went to Ron. Giving a kiss, she asked for invitation of the tongue. Granted, they soon were snogging, _way_, past the required time. At first everyone just ah-emed, but soon they were throwing books at them that were lying on the floor.

Finally, after getting their attention Blaise yelled out, "OI! Get a room!" Ron was his usual beetroot red, while Pansy smirked. That Granger Bitch wanted to be Bitch? She'd show her who the Queen Bitch was and give her a show in the meantime.

Pansy twirled the bottle and it landed on Ginny.

"Truth."

Pansy smirked, "List off you three biggest secrets, that you wanted almost no-one to know." Everyone grimaced at the pure torture poor Ginny got.

"1. I-uh- kinda got married….then divorced." Ginny added on upon seeing Ron's face.

"2. I once worked for a muggle strip-club."

"I KNEW! WHENVER YOU HAD NICER CLOTHES, I KNEW YOU HAD A JOB!" Ron started yelling. At everyone's glares he shut-up.

"3. I have shagged over 159 guys. OH MY GOD I CAN"T BELIEVE I HAD TO ADMIT THAT!" Ginny fainted….as did Ron…and quite a few others….

"uh, she never told me that when we-" Harry instantly shut up when he realized that he was talking out loud. Luna, Pansy (who still wore a smug look), and Hermione all looked at him like he was rotten fish.

"Eww, did not need to hear most of that!" Hermione groaned. Luna just giggled at the eccentricity of it all. "Well I guess we can't really play, until everyone wakes from their faint. Hey guys, you want to make silly things all over their arms and faces?" Hermione said to Harry, Luna, Pansy, while holding up a sharpie. They all smirked upon hearing her, "I always keep one on me."

They spent the rest of the detention drawing silly things on their classmates, ignoring Snape, and hiding the Truth or Dare supplies.

Ginny was quite befuddled when she woke to an almost empty room, then left the room to be giggled at all through dinner.

**XOOXOXO XOOXOXOXOXO XOXXOOXOOXOOXOXOXOX OOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOOXXO OOXOXOXXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOX**

**So, read& review, I know this is an awful lot like my other story, Ten Questions, but I plan on making this a multie chapter spoof. **

**My main pairing, that I will not budge on what so ever, would be Hermione and Draco. **

**You can review your suggestions of who you want everyone else to end up with.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Jive22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter. Yippie! Many thanks to the people who helped with the story, reviewed, and story alerted it.**

**Onwards!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOOXOXOXOX XOXXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXOX**

The next day the group went to classes, they partied by the lake, Ginny shagged a random dude behind a rock. Nothing new. Then came along, the Demons, excluding the fat and brainless. (Crabbe, Goyle) There wasn't any excitement until then.

"Hey Blaise, I bet your not man enough to run through the Great hall at dinner time only wearing a pink lingerie set!" Ron dared him. Blaise got a maniacal glint in his eye at being offered a dare.

"How much you bet, Weasel-kins?" Blaise sniped back at the somewhat surprised Ron.

"A galleon!" For Ron, that was his whole allowance. Blaise almost made fun of him, almost, but his mind was more focused on getting the best damn underwear he could find.

"DONE!" They shook on it. Blaise snuck into Hogsmeade to buy the underwear. The few that had watched the exchange, were laughing hard at Ron's, "_I can't believe!_" face

"I hope you are all here?" Came the snip of McGonagall's voice, which made even Snape jump out of his skin. Darn her cat-like abilities.

"No, there are a few missing. Let's see…Draco, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, and Neville. Everyone else is still here." Hermione informed the teacher respectfully, ignoring the snickering behind her. As soon as McGonagall left to find the rest of the two groups, Hermione eyed them all up. "What are you all laughing for?"

"You couldn't be the teacher's pet anymore than you already are if you tried, _Granger_." Snape sneered as he always sneered. Hermione just rolled her eyes, as if she was expecting that.

Soon McGonagall arrived with the rest of the groups and led them to the room. A few of the groups took notice of Ginny's wild appearance.

As soon as McGonagall was gone, Harry dragged out the box of Verisateum. They all (except Snape) sat in their circle.

Ginny spun the bottle, which spun, and spun, and spun some more, and spun a little longer, finally reaching Neville. Ginny smiled with fake innocence; Neville had the right to look scared.

"Dare!" Neville squeaked out, Ginny laughed, uncannily sounding like Voldemort whenever he formed an evil plan. Neville's eyes widened to the state of mini-saucers.

"I dare you to-" Ginny took a moment to think, "-answer three of my questions under Verisateum. Everyone snorted and Neville relaxed. "First one: your most embarrassing moment, like, the Crème de la Crème of embarrassing moments." Ginny asked a flustered Neville, while grinning smugly.

"Erm, clumsy me, I tripped in second year, knocking down this tall, well hot, seventh year girl over with me. I landed with my hands on her, err, _assets_." Everyone shared a good laugh at Neville's expense, who was reddening rather quickly.

After a few moments Ginny's laughter died down just a bit. Wiping a stray tear from her eye, she continued, "Alrighty let's see, who in this room makes you laugh the most?"

Neville had a small smile hiding his grimace. "That would be one Ginny Weasley." Ginny looked intrigued now, her eyes were narrowed, and glinting with the blue specks she usually gets whenever she's curious.

"Why is that?" Now Neville was as red as red could get. Ginny took in this reaction and ate it up. Lavender was on the edge of her seat, leaning forward and holding her breath. Even Ron was intrigued.

Straitening up, Neville took a deep breath. "Well it was just the one day when we- you have just always made me giggle and laugh ever since." Ginny squeaked, many people passed out again, and Neville held his breath ready to face the storm. The only non-them that were there to witness anything, was Lavender, who, while she did fall out of her chair, was not knocked unconscious, as well as Hermione, and Draco.

Ginny nodded her head while blushing furiously as her brother knew. Neville relaxed and wasn't blushing as much. Draco and Hermione shared a glance with each other before blushing and looking away. They didn't know that Lavender saw that interaction.

After ten minutes, everyone woke up again. Ron nearly passed out again. Neville spun the bottle and it landed on Blaise, who was bouncing around in his seat excitedly ready to dare.

But before Blaise had a chance to answer, Snape came out of the dark corner. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! GRANGER I COULD HANDLE, BUT ADD LONGBOTTOM TO THE POT! THOSE TWO BOOK-WORM AND CLUTZ, HAVE BOTH LOST THEIR VIRGINI-" Snape paused a moment to take a deep breath, but noticing the bemused faces all staring he went back to his corner. Everyone giggled till they were crying, but they didn't care. Except for maybe Ginny and Pansy, their eyeliner was getting ruined. Soon enough their minds returned to the game at hand.

"DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE!" Blaise had excitement written all over his face. Everyone chuckled in mirth.

"I dare you, whenever you wear the Lingerie, to put make-up on and fake boobs." Neville actually smirked smugly at the dumbfounded Blaise.

"But, BUT, YOU couldn't have made that dare on your own, for pete's sake your Neville Fucking Longbottom!" Blaise exclaimed while somewhat stuttering in surprise, everyone snorted at him. "Fine I'll do your dare. Hmm. What would get Neville riled?" Blaise wondered aloud, Neville's face turned from his smug look to a nervous look rather quickly. Everyone giggled at the interaction. Blaise spun the bottle again, this time it landed on Harry. Harry groaned loudly.

"Dare." Blaise got the biggest smile on his face, and he started giggling for a few moments.

"I dare you to dress up as Voldemort for the upcoming Halloween party." Blaise sat back in his chair smiling cheekily at Harry. Harry was fuming silently.

"I WILL NOT INSTILL FEAR INTO THE INNOCENT! I MEAN WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING BLAISE? Bloody arse!" Harry ranted to a highly amused Blaise.

"Well guess who gets to wear their birthday suit?" Blaise sang to everyone.

Harry was trying to control his anger (and his twitchy left eyebrow) as he took off each particle of his clothing.

Luna fainted, Draco reached up from his seat besides Hermione and covered her eyes, Neville practically had to tear Ginny's eyes off it, Pansy had too fainted, and Lavender was just outright staring. That was how ten minutes passed.

Pulling his clothes back on Harry muttered something that suspiciously sounded like, "the things I do for the wizarding world."

"Damn Potter, I got get a girl in here naked." Blaise's eyes glazed over for a second. Ron scoffed.

"Is that all you think about Blaise, sex?" Ron quipped with a smirk. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"It is better than only thinking about my stomach, or food." Blaise sniped back. Ron growled. Blaise had won.

Soon they heard some giggling from Harry. "Dude, do you even know how to laugh? Or do you just giggle like a school girl?" Blaise asked snarkly

"Hehe. You do need a naked girl….and that hurts!" Harry said theatrically. Everyone hung their heads in shame, for the childish "Hero of the Wizarding World"

Then Harry spun the bottle again, but no-one was sitting where it landed. He was about to spin again when Luna cried out, "WAIT!" everyone stared at her. "It landed on Professor Snape." She said while pointing to him, everyone shared identical smirks.

"Oh Professor Snape!" Harry took a leaf out of Blaise book and sang to the Professor in a sing-song voice . Blaise looked scandalized.

"NO FAIR! That was my annoying thing! Get your own annoying thing! Or better yet just keep giggling…that'll be the death of me..." Blaise ranted at Harry and muttered at the end. Everyone just looked at him weird.

"HOW COME EVERYTIME I GET TO BE ASKED A QUESTION, EVERYONE FAINTS AT THE ANSWER!" Ginny yelled at the whole group, who jumped up in shock.

"Wow, random much, Ginny?" Luna giggled at her. Ginny blushed a little and sat back down, hastily.

Pansy scoffed, "That's rich, coming from you, Loony." Luna looked hurt and sat back down. Everyone but Pansy felt sorry for her, even Blaise.

Sensing an impending fight, Harry saved the day. "OI, Snape, truth or dare!" Harry yelled at the dark corner.

"NOOOOOOO! Leave me alone!" Snape shouted back.

"But the bottle landed on you!" Harry whined, which turned out to be more of a screech. Several people were on the ground holding their ears; Snape was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, Potter, just don't ever use that voice again. I will only play this once." Snape said in his usual sarcastic tone. "Truth" Snape was not about to have a repeat of the last time he did a dare.

"Ok, truth, hmm-" Harry's eyes took on such a maniacal glint, that Snape would've ran away, but he didn't see it. "Did you ever truly love my mom, or was a sisterly love that you confused?" Harry was evil.

"Probably, but that doesn't matter, I just know I did love your mom." Everyone was silently crying. Hermione and Draco shared another secretive glance at each other.

"That was the sweetest thing I ever heard!" Pansy exclaimed before bursting into tears, with no one to comfort her. Everyone just looked at her oddly. The Queen Bitch, bursting into tears about a measly love statement. Hermione smirked.

Snape spun the bottle that landed on Ginny. Again. "Dare." Ginny was actually bored with this game.

"I dare you to, at dinner tonight, join Blaise, but instead you will be dressed as a guy." Snape worked hard to keep the contempt at of his voice. He didn't. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Wow! What a great dare, Snape. EVERYONE, bow down to the King of Dares!" Harry exclaimed and promptly started bowing. Hermione scoffed.

"You claim that I am the teachers pet, yet here you are bowing down to a Professor." Hermione quipped. Harry's expression changed from one of glee to one in embarrassment. Hermione smirked.

Everyone was soon laughing at Harry's expense. Draco was trying to talk between his guffaws.

"You-laugh- Might just-laugh- have a bit- laugh-of a Slytherin Streak in you!" Draco the usual blank face had been replaced by one of complete mirth. Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him on the chest. Everyone started laughing even harder.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was still laughing about completely random stuff. Then Ginny spun the bottle. It landed on Luna. Luna gave Ginny a warm smile, "Dare!" Luna said excitedly.

"Hey Zabini, I think you got some competition in the dare loving department!" Ron shouted over everyone to Blaise. Blaise just snorted at him then turn back to see what dare Ginny gave the funky dressed blonde girl.

"Luna I dare you to sing "I'm To Sexy." But, every new verse, you have to take off an article of clothing." Luna was giggling as she stood up.

Taking of her funky bowling hat, she started to sing.

"_I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me._

Luna too off a radish earring, everyone's faces held looks of astonishment, Luna sounded exactly like the actually song.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts._

Luna too off another earring

_And I'm too sexy for Mylan  
Too sexy for Mylan, New York and Japan._

Luna took off her necklace.

_And I'm too sexy for your body  
Too sexy for you body  
The way I'm disco dancing._

Luna took off a shoe.

_I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
On the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk._

Luna's other shoe came off.

_I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far._

A bright, striped sock came off.

_And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
Whatcha think about that?_

Luna started dancing around the room, while pulling her other sock off.

_And I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah,on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I shake my little tush on the catwalk._

Luna giggled a bit then lifted her shirt off throwing it to the nearest boy, which happened to be Blaise. Luna was a sight to behold. Only wearing jeans and undergarments, singing I'm To Sexy, and jumping around the room.

_And I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah,on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I shake my little tush on the catwalk__._

Off came her jeans, the guys were practically drooling; Unbeknownst to them, Luna winked at Ginny who smirked back.

_I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat__._

Luna reached up to take her bra off, but then changed directions, and took a barrette out of her hair. The boys groaned. The girls all laughed at their expressions of anguish.

_And I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me__._

Taking another barrette out of her hair, Luna's bangs were now in her face. Making it just a tinge bit harder to dance.

_And I'm too sexy for this song."_

Luna took out her hair ditty, happy that she completed the bet, and freaked out about the fact that Blaise was clapping loudly and cheering her on. Taking a bow, Luna got dressed again at rejoined the circle.

"Hey guys, guess what time it is?" Hermione asked the group.

"Tim to eat?" Ron answered

"Time to have sex?" Blaise questioned with a smirk. Everyone rolled their eyes at him and Ron.

"Time to play the game?" Neville said softly.

"Time to dance?" Luna asked

"Time to make a little love, do a little dance, and basically get down tonight?" Draco asked, everyone's head turned to him. Mouths agape and eyes unmoving, Draco was beginning to get slightly unnerved.

"Where did you hear that song?" Hermione asked him.

Draco blushed and mumbled, "I kind of went through a stage of disco music…" This set everyone into giggles, including Snape.

"Time to talk?" Pansy asked after a while.

"Time to gossip?" Lavender asked while laughing silently.

"Time to eat a man?" Everyone just looked at the Ginny oddly, for her eyes were glazed over. Some of the guys hid behind the girls.

"Time to get Snape to join the "Time to" game?" Harry giggled as Snape came out of the dark corner again.

"Err, ok, Time to leave the room?" Snape asked, Hermione sighed.

"_Finally_, as fun as those answers were, just,_finally_." Hermione said. Before the exited the room Ginny voiced a question.

"How com the last time I left this room, I had the words, "Bite my Ass" written all over my face?" She was met with choruses of 'yeahs'!

"I had a dark mark on my arm!" Ron yelled angrily.

"Why would some give me a nail job? I am a guy!" Blaise huffed.

"To think of it, people were laughing at me, but I thought it was just a Pooney messing with their minds."

Everyone just kind of stared at her.

Then they left the detention room.

Only six more.

"Oh by the way, I had a strange tattoo on my butt. Seriously, a flaming heart?"

Everyone giggled, tonight dinner was going to be funny!

**XOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOOXOXXOXOXOOXOXOX OXOXOX XO**

**REVIEW!**

**Jive22**


	3. Chapter 3

"EEP!" The poor first year fell to the floor holding his eyes, when Blaise walked into the hall.

"AHHHHH!" Another Random third year clutched his eyes, Blaise just stood there with his arms wide open beckoning people to laugh at him. Soon everyone in the hall were either staring, laughing, passed out, or rolling on the ground squeezing shut their eyes in fear of the Italian wearing pink lingerie.

"Ahhhh, Bloody Hell!" Ron said while dishing out his whole allowance to Blaise's outstretched manicured hands. Then Ginny walked into the Great Hall. Clad only in boxers, she used a spell help protect her privacy (and make her look more guyish), Ginny had really short red hair, and a manly walk. Everyone in the hall was just freaked over this.

"WHAT is going on here?"McGonagall screeched at the two groups sitting next to each other howling with mirth. "Why, this is the most disgraceful thing I have witnessed since 1978!" She exclaimed again.

"What the bloody Hell was more disgraceful than this, with all due respect Professor, but seriously….than this?" Ron asked with a wee bit of spite in his voice.

"HEY! This isn't disgraceful out all….but it is kind of weird that these girls are crawling all over me…." Blaise said while motioning to the girls that were climbing on top of him, that they just now noticed. Harry arched an eyebrow at all the girls, who eventually saw him and scampered away. "Thanks man appreciate it." Blaise went to give Harry a pat on the back.

Harry ducked down from is clutches, "DUDE, don't touch me man!" Luna rolled her eyes at them….everyone else just stared oddly.

"Hrmph. Anyway….it doesn't really matter what disgraceful things happened in 1978." McGonagall said while looking at Snape. "All I know that this is outright disgraceful! Another word of complaint from you guys…I swear….you know what, enough is more than enough. You guys are getting locked in that classroom two extra more times." The Saints and Demons all groaned, except for Crabbe and Goyle, who were stuffing there faces to full with food to even care. "Blaise, Ginny, If you two don't get out of that ridiculous….outfit…this instant, I will be forced to hand out SEVERE punishments." Curtly saying what she had too say, she walked away from the scene of the horrendous dare.

"ACK! Why do I have to get blamed for all the stuff you all put me through? I didn't have anything to do with this!" Snape gestured to the two…swapped…gendered people.

"BECAUSE! Snape, we love you to much to leave you out of this!" Harry giggled while explain this to a quickly boiling Snape. Blaise face palmed. Everyone else stuck their fingers down their throats illustrating their thoughts of Snape.

"ok…fine…so that wasn't the real reason. Sue me." Harry lamely retracted.

"Seriously, don't tempt me." Sarcastically as ever was Snape's sarcastic reply. It was another group rolling their eyes moment.

So the great hall's eyes were all relieved whenever Blaise and Ginny were back to normal, and life went on. Somewhat. Not really.

**XOXOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXO XOXOXOXXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOX  
**

"uh…I forgot who spun last." Neville stated, soon everyone else they agreed they didn't know. So they voluntarily gave Lavender the bottle to spin. It landed on Pansy.

"UGGGGH! Why does Merlin torture me so?" Pansy whined dramatically to all in the vicinity.

"Umm, Pansy, I don't know how much you know about the human anatomy, but ears are damageable." Hermione winced with a slight groan as she massaged her ears lightly. All nodded their heads while rubbing their ears red a murmur of agreement swept through the group.

"Ok, fine, I'll tone it down for you crybabies."Pansy bitched, then she appeared deep in thought with a creased line across her forehead, "I guess I'll take dare, Malfoy's may be uppity, but Parkinson's aren't afraid to get down and dirty!" She clarified with a smug look. Just about every groaned with her insinuation.

"Alright. Let's see….a good dare," Lavender paused for moment in thought, then all of a sudden the lights went flashing in her brain. "I dare you to try and open the door."

"Which door?" Pansy asked as she stood up.

"Well I am going to assume the only fucking door in the room." Lavender dead-panned, Harry started giggling like mad, which everyone started to laugh at the absurdity of Harry's giggles.

"Seriously, DUDE! You must stop with the GIGGLING ALREADY!"Ron rolled his eyes. Typical of Blaise to ruin a perfectly happy moment.

"One day you will appreciate my absurd giggles!" Harry exclaimed while jumping up. He then proceeded to run around the room and giggle like mad drawing worried stares from everyone.

Blaise let out a deep sigh, "Well, are we going to sit here like apes, or is Pansy going to do her dare?" Pansy let a hint of an embarrassed blush reach the tip of her nose. Pansy stood and walked over to the door. Her long fingers clasped around the doorknob with a slight tap. Taking a deep breath and squeezing tightly, she turned the knob. ZING! ZING! ZING! They all wore clobbered confused looks with the three zingy sounds, Pansy was even more befuddled about the noise, but she didn't get hurt. That was all she cared about.

They all sat in silence, puzzled by the lack of reaction, when she had turned the doorknob. Pansy couldn't get the door open, but the zings were confusing her greatly. Every time she turned the doorknob, there were three zings.

"Well this is certainly interesting." Hermione commented in a thoughtful voice. Draco glanced at her from his seat from the right.

"What is so interesting about a doorknob that zings? This is a world of magic for Merlin's sake." Draco sarcastically asked, Luna turned her head from her seat to the left of Hermione.

"Why, it is acting like a muggle doorbell of course." Luna echoed, mind in a different dimension.

"How come I didn't think of that?" Hermione exclaimed in surprise, "Luna, you are absolutely brilliant!"

"Thank you Hermione," Luna gave a faint smile, "The real question is whom the doorbell is ringing for?" Everyone gaped flabbergasted at the Loony girl that was lying back on her back, like a dead ant.

"Luna, when the bloody hell did you get a stable brain?" Snape popped back out from his corner to rudely question her.

It was relatively unhurtful to her she easily brushed off his insult with a silly reply of, "The Swingnickies visited my head a few hours ago." Pansy snorted, a few others laughed at Snape's expression of surprise, and Blaise just stared at her like she was an exquisite creature. Which, she probably was, maybe she is an alien from Mars slashed with a Phoenix. That might explain her. Just a little bit. Maybe not so much. Not at all.

Finally after hours of mindless chatter and trains of thought, the groups finally focused themselves again. Pansy spun the brown bottle which eventually landed on, moment of suspensefulness, drum roll please, HARRY POTTER! Blaise not-so-discreetly- let out a groan of irritation. He was hoping to reclaim his title of "THE Official Dare Lover and Doer."

"Err; maybe, just maybe, truth might be the better option."

"So I am guessing that is truth. Ok, here is your question: Why are you giggling instead of laughing?" Pansy asked truly curious about something, not just trying to be a bitch and embarrass him.

Harry blushed a bit, which looked pretty cute, ah, who am I kidding, it was pretty damn sexy. All eyes were on him now, as Harry doesn't blush the sexy blush that much.

"I uh, kind of thought that, uh, giggling was more, shall we say free and relaxed?" Harry informed/questioned us/himself. This is pretty hard to do. Ask Bob. He'll know what I am talking about, ok, so he might not. But he might. You never know with Bob, he's probably worse than Luna. Maybe he is a Pluto alien. That would explain Bob very well.

"OK! What a weirdo! Why can't people be as sane as my Drakie-poo?" Pansy questioned aloud, all eyes fell on Draco, who was completely oblivious of his surroundings as he was in the middle of humming 'Staying Alive' by the Bee Gees. After a few moments he seemed to notice that all eyes were on him.

"Uh-uh… Hi? WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME?" Draco screamed terrified of the amused stares.

"He is a sane one all right." Blaise snorted at Pansy and flicked a booger he just picked from his slightly hairy nose at her.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Blaise you MUST quit doing that! We are not in diapers anymore, for the last time, girls do not have cooties!" Pansy angrily yelled at Blaise while desperately getting the booger off her.

"Oh, I know girls don't have cooties," Pansy grimaced in disgust as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, "But, as you eloquently put it early, the Parkinson's like to get down and dirty, so basically it is safe to assume YOU have cooties." Pansy sat there gaping like a drowning fish, Blaise just used her own words against her, that didn't happen very often. And with her mind not finding a good comeback she felt like a complete loser.

Finally, something came to her like a polka dotted red and green square present from god, it was a comeback, albeit a rather lame but hey you have to make do with what you got.

"Didn't you know that to assume is to make an ASS out of U and Me." Pansy just smirked a little trying to make Blaise think it was a better comeback than it was. Soon everyone was laughing at Blaise, except for Snape. Snape only laughs when Pigmy goats dance or the golden trio get made fun of in an epic burn. Never any time else for some reason though. It's pretty weird. Besides, Snape was still having the effects of being to close to a game of truth or dare, so laughing was just about the last thing on his mind.

Blaise getting frustrated at everyone laughing at him (and Pansy's smug look) finally cracked, "JUST GET ON WITH THE GAME ALREADY!" They all went silent, dead silent, and then Draco started laughing at him, AGAIN. Then everyone else started laughing at him. AGAIN.

Blaise did the wise thing and stayed quiet waiting patiently for them to shut up, forget the ordeal, and continue playing the game. Good things always came to those who wait, unless if they were hoping for something better than a pile of shit. But Blaise didn't believe the second part of that saying (for it was a giggling Harry who told him that).

Eventually choruses of "why are we laughing?" and "BLOODY HELL! I have no idea!" Began to start up quickly. Soon enough, they all forgot why exactly they were laughing, and therefore stopped laughing. Blaise could finally breathe easy. Not for long, his annoying thing, the sing-song voice, sang-songed in his mind.

Eventually after the few random chuckles (and giggles from Harry) here and there, Harry managed to spin the bottle. Lavender could just feel the suspense in the air surrounding and suffocating her.

"Dear Merlin, you are a great wizard and all, but why in the bloody hell did you have to curse me? What did I do to have this trouble-making bottle land on me? Sincerely Sorry, Ginny." The bottle landed on Ginny….and she wasn't that enthused…

"Dare" Ginny didn't dare go with another truth. Not after what happened with the last few truths. Nobody was going to faint on her this time.

"Hmm. Have you ever heard of yoga?" Harry asked excitedly. Ginny nodded her head up and down slowly. Everyone was wondering what in the hell this had to do with the price of beans. Even Harry was. "I dare you to take both of you legs, and put them behind your head." Ginny winced at the stretch she would to do.

Grabbing a leg, she slowly lifted it gingerly above her head and placed her foot in the crook in the back of her neck. Carefully reaching down for her other leg she struggled a bit to keep her balance, but she eventually caught the hang of balancing on your butt while moving around wildly. No biggie.

Everyone stared in anticipation, wondering if Ginny could actually pull this off. A few seconds late, Ginny had both of her feet resting in the back of her neck in the crook, balancing on nothing but her butt.

Neville started puking and fainted after a few seconds, and since Pansy couldn't really stomach puke….she started puking to. After awhile Snape started feeling queasy too, but that was because he was in the room with these insufferable kids for to long. At the sight of seeing so many puke, Draco, Ron, and Lavender had to puke to. Soon to be followed by Harry and Blaise. So this is how McGonagall found them three hours later, puking, fainting, and Ginny and Hermione stressing over everybody puking like crazy.

**XOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXXO XOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOOX XOOXXO XOXO**

**WOW! Gosh I am sorry I haven't updated. I should be working on school projects right now as it is. Shhhh, don't tell my mom…..**

**Please review! Because reviews are love (and I love everyone) So, I love you):D**

**You know something? I am bored…message me.. I am always looking for a new friend…I know, I sound pretty loserific right now. Lol**

**Disclaimer: GOSH DAMMINT! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS AWESOMNESS!**

**Review,**

**Jive22**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh. I can't believe we have so many more of these bloody detentions." Pansy whined to one Draco Malfoy that shrugged her off his shoulders muttering a quick, 'whatever'

The group filed into the old classroom yet again, eager to play truth or dare.

Luna spun the bottle first and it landed on Hermione.

"Truth," Hermione said thinking that Luna would ask her if she believed swishnicks were real or something weird like that.

"Who did you have sex with that fourth year of yours?" Luna grinned evilly at her. Never underestimate a Lovegood Hermione duly noted.

With a deep blush and a slight fidgety movement, she raised her arm and pointed at Malfoy. Everyone literally gasped in surprise (except Lavender, who will later claim that she knew of this) Harry and Ron looked as if they both had a very sour lemon head, as did most.

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR BEST FRIENDS TO THAT DEATH EATER SCUM!" Ron roared at the now slightly tearful Hermione. Ron went to lunge at her but Draco jumped in front of her, there was no need. It was rather obvious that Ron forgot about the no-violence thing.

"If any of you tell anyone, ANYONE, about this I will fonging rip your throat out. Are we clear?" The normally giggly Harry was completely serious and sending death glares to everyone. Hermione leaned over and gave Harry a loose friendly hug.

"Thanks, Harry." She murmured quietly, he gave her a nod and a smile.

"So…..Malfoy and you got it on?" He asked while grinning coyly at her, she rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his chest before turning away. Stupid cheerful, annoying, giggly Harry Hermione thought most everyone would agree with her when she thought Harry was much less annoying before Voldemort died.

Harry seemed to wake Pansy up from her stupor. She locked eyes with Hermione. She raised her right hand up and pointed at Hermione. Hermione merely raised an eyebrow at the finger pointing at her, wondering if this was going to be another scene in the movie Ghost Rider.

"You!" Hermione other eyebrow then raised itself up. This was unnervingly a lot like a scene one would watch in Ghost Rider.

"Me?" Hermione jested at the other girl.

Pansy rolled her eyes and explained, "I once watched this movie called Ghost Rider. I thought this whole finger pointing thing might be fitting." Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, Pansy was the weird one.

"Wait a minute, Pansy, you watched a muggle movie?" Draco questioned the girl. Pansy paled dramatically at the question.

"Nope. Never have watched any of that filth's stuff never will." She said stoically. Draco rolled his eyes then dramatically cried out.

"I don't think we can ever see each other! Besides, I can't kiss you anymore. Your mouth is tainted with Weasley germs…"Pansy laughed at that, and then promptly burst into tears at the prospect of never being able to kiss her Drakie-poo again. Draco stood there scratching the back of his thinking about awkward this was. Then Pansy stood up and if looks could kill Draco would be six feet under.

"EEP!" Draco ran from Pansy and hid behind Hermione. "Help! She is going to kill me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, as did many others.

"Draco, for being the second smartest in our year, you are really dumb. Remember, she can't hurt you?" Neville insulted Draco and informed him of fact at the same time. Draco made a face at Neville that looked more like a fish out of water. When did Neville grow such a backbone and a brain? Oh, right, as soon as he knows no one can hurt him.

Draco scowled at the boy and remained hidden behind the still blushing Hermione. Hermione kept trying to shrug Draco away, but he kept following her still deathly afraid of the evil-ness Pansy was glaring at him. Draco all of a sudden felt the light bulb go off in his head. The only way to get Pansy to quit doing any of the annoying stuff she does, was to distract her, and the only way to distract her was to do something extreme. The only thing Draco could think of that was extreme enough was quite obvious, but he feared the repercussions of the action.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, she whirled around to face him.

"What-" She was silenced when Draco placed his lips on hers. After a few moments of silenced shock, Hermione seemed to remember that she was kissing the jerk who decided to stomp on her heart. She quickly pulled away and gave him a downright menacing scowl. Draco looked ready to pee his pants.

"How dare you decide to kiss me after stomping on my heart and soul! How dare you!" She hissed at the frightened ferret, Draco paled dramatically quickly. Harry had to bite his hand to keep from giggling and puking at the same time. Ron was still knocked out on the floor, thank goodness. Lavender looked as if she was having a field day. Everyone else, minus Luna, just looked generally disturbed by the kiss. Luna was humming along with 'To Sexy' oblivious to everything else happening around her.

"Erm, umm, I-I-I" Draco stuttered to find a response, but coughed at hermione's intensified glare and came up with something to say. "I stomped on your heart and soul?" He couldn't help but grin at the fact he had such an effect on Hermione. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to look calm on the outside, but on the inside she seethed with horrifying amounts of anger.

CRACK! KAPOOW! BOOM-SHACK-LACKA! For some reason the no-violence thing was void and Hermione punched the crap out of Tom Felt- *cough* Draco Malfoy's face.

"Dude! When did Hermione learn to speak 'Ninja'?" Blaise asked himself aloud, everyone else silently agreed with him and looked at Hermione with awe. Harry stood up and eagerly shook Hermione's hand while looking at the busted up Draco.

"Ouch." He muttered quietly regarding Draco he turned to Hermione again, "Thank you." Harry left her standing there in shock and sat back down on the floor.

"Wow. What a useless piece of lump." Neville stated looking at the pathetically groaning in pain Malfoy.

"You said it Nev." Ginny grinned at Neville cheerfully, Neville beamed at her praise.

"When did I become Ninja?" Hermione asked herself quietly.

The awesomeness of her assault on Draco would be forever a favorite memory of hers.


End file.
